


Oh shit, it's you

by artisticDepression



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dave using Karkats insults, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, I am so sorry, I hope, Karkat Gets a Hug, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Walking In On Someone, Writing on Skin, a lot of changes throughout, at least ill try, ideas are welcome, jade is dead, not all the ships tagged will come to light, people WILL be introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticDepression/pseuds/artisticDepression
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER and this guy just said the words on your thigh.(So, in this Soulmate AU you have a phrase that appears usually from 5th to 8th grade. This phrase is the first words your soulmate says to you. Most of the time your soulmate will have moved to your town or you'd see them when it appears. When you first get it, it feels getting a tattoo. When you eventually find you're soulmate the mark will burn, softly but it will still hurt a bit. If at any point in time your soulmate dies before you, your mark will be crossed out. It will feel like a knife slowly dragging across each word.  For a year after that if you look at anyone you might be even remotely attracted to. Your mark will burn and sting. After maybe 2-3 years that pain will be gone, and you will be "free" to date. It will not work out, however. If they find their soulmate you'll be left alone. But if someone else who has gone through the pain of losing a soulmate then it may work out. Now, this is my AU there are many like it but this one is mine. You can use the idea of it just credit me -AD)Hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

This is a story. A story of Dave Strider and how I am both pissed and relieved to be out of the house.  
I could have just stayed at home and worked on some new pages of SB&HJ but no, Dirk just had to kick me out. Then again is anyone else even home? I guess not really anyone would WANT to be there now that I think about it. After all Jake just got back from taking John to Japan. He and Dirk are probably gonna be together all day. And by now they’re most likely making out on the couch. But I have a bad feeling. I really should have locked my door. And you trust me when I say that Ill have Dirks head if they fuck on my turntables.  
In any case, the movie theater is just what I need. Overpriced snacks, shitty popcorn, good movies playing at noon, and a super tall blonde over in the line for Deadpool.  
Meaning I could get a date. I might constantly be on the lookout for my soulmate but that doesn't mean people can't date.Ya just can't(or at least shouldn't) get married to them.  
I stopped at the candy counter and got out my wallet. I always get the weirdest looks for it but it is arguably the greatest gift I've ever gotten from Rose. A pastel purple squiddle coin purse. That's right. A pastel purple squiddle, that you put money into. She originally gave it to me when she first learned to knit. It was a snarky birthday gift if anything. But the Lalondes always go out of their way to give Dirk and I some sort of ironic knick-knack. For Dirk it's usually a pink cat plush(which he has like twenty of) and for me Its freshly knitted sweaters and squiddles.  
Anyway, back to the present. Where I now have as much candy I can hold. Now if you aren't aware, walking across the lobby with an armful of candy is harder than it sounds. Plus the nervous looks from the staff makes it a bit obvious that not a lot of people are successful with this. 

I think I made it to the line but when I heard a soda cup fall accompanied with a groan from some girl with a broom it made it clear someone dropped their drink, and it might have been my fault. As I looked over the ‘mountain’ of goods I’ve got I saw the tall blonde looking forlornly at the floor. He mumbled something under his breath and I barely caught it. I winced. It felt as if I got burned, my thigh started to feel warm. It was strange, Dirk said it hurt but not enough for it to be terrible pain.  
“Aww thats motha’ fuckin’ insane man”

’Shit now its my turn. What the fuck do I say? Its supposed to be the first thing that comes to mind right? Ok, lets think, or not think.’ I looked at him and before my head had a chance to catch up I said the first thing that came to mind.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re really fucking tall?.” I mentally facepalmed. Really? That’s the best I could come up with? Then again, by the way, this guys eyes just focused on me instead of the soda on the floor I think I said the right thing.

“Sooo, were those the words? Cause you see I’ve had “thats motha fuckin insane man” on my thigh since like 3rd grade. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just had to go through the pain of being in Hawaii at the time. I mean I don’t live there but I was visiting my best bro and his cousin. So I searched that whole goddamn island the entire trip. I never told anyone about it till we got home though. But when we were back in good ol’ Texas I thought my soulmate was 3,518 miles away in the middle of the fucking ocean. But no, he’s standing right in front of me like the apparent tall sexy blonde he is, makin’ my thigh all warm.” Ok I have got to get a rein on those ramblings aND HOLY SHIT HIS LAUGH IS LIKE LITTLE HONKS THATS SO FUCKIN’ CUTE

“ ‘K so if you’re up and and done with all that cute shit ‘bout tellin’ me how you got yer phrase, can I know yer name?” Oh my god what accent IS that? There's some kind of waiver to his voice.

“It ‘sposed to be somethin’ like, uhh” He thought for a moment, “Huh, forget. But, I’ve lived here a bit too long I guess.” I adjusted the candy in your arms so they wouldn't fall.

“I said that out loud”, you were more confirming it then asking. He just smiled,”Shit you asked me my name. And since I have lost every ounce of my cool I'll just tell ya’. No gimmicks. I’m Dave Strider” he honked again and reached his hand out then quickly took it back remembering that I had enough candy to feed the entire Strilonde family tree.

“A'ight, so would you like to take me and my loot to see Deadpool? I’ll buy you a new soda.” 

Ok, that’s it making this guy laugh is now your only goal in life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The movie went well. With that cute motherfucker breaking into a fit of ramblings twice. It probably embarrassed the albino so I let him talk and sent ‘friendly’ glares at the people around us. After we left the theater I followed Dave to a park bench that he said helped him get over his writer's block. 

“Ya’ know. I never did tell ya’ my name did I?” I asked tilting my head slightly to the left. 

“Nah”, Dave replied leaning his head back against the bench. It’s strange how close I feel to him but, I guess that's what comes with meeting your soulmate.

“It’s Gamzee. Gamzee Makara”, The short[everyone’s short when you're 6’2 :o\\]blonde looked at me over his glasses.

“You know Vantas?” ,I nodded, “ Thought so. He talks ‘bout you alot.”

“I think I’ve been up and given a few lectures about some, in his words, ‘god damn sunglasses wearing asshat with terrible taste in music’.”

“Damn, the man’s gonna make me fuckin’ swoon if he keeps pourin’ all that honey in my ear.”, Dave grinned.

“You’re real important to him though. You were there for him when his mark got” I trailed off and looked hard at a trashcan across the walkway.

“I know.You don't gotta say it. But, she was my”, he paused. Almost contemplating as if he should continue,” she was my best friend's cousin.” He finished in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Right about now I'm sitting in the passenger seat of a black jeep that looks as if it had been assaulted with indigo paint balloons. Honestly, it’s pretty damn awesome. But the conversation about Jade earlier brought my mood down a bit. It was my own fault but the more Gam tried to cheer me up the more I kinda just, stopped trying to be cheered up.

In any case, it was a pretty long and quiet ride back to Mom's ‘mansion’ so I attempted a conversation.

“Hey Gam”, he nodded with a slight hum,” Sorry fer shutting down on ya like that”

The blue-eyed male smiled, it was a calming kind of smile that made me want to smile as well though he kept looking at the road. 

“It’s cool. I know how some things just can’t be talked ‘bout till the wounds heal.” , This god damn juggalo is gonna be my fucking end and I just met him 5 hours ago. After that, the Jeep drifted into more of a comfortable silence. My sunglasses were sitting on his dash as I watched trees pass us quickly as Gamzee drove down the winding road near the observatory. I stared at it as we grew closer. It was old and broken and shut down, nothing and no one went up there. Not even rowdy teens dared to venture near it. At least, not anymore. It was because of Jade and no one is going to deny it. 

She was practicing shooting her ‘bb gun’[because legally she couldn’t own a rifle till she was 21]shattering all the windows in sight. Her white German Shepherd ran up behind her with a ball that I think he found in the woods. She didn’t hurt him, that's for sure. But he knocked her off her feet. Jade maybe spent 2 hours rolling around in the grass with him, until the ground started to shake. She looked around, probably to make sure she was a safe distance from the observatory. But with her rolling around so much with Bec, she was almost right next to it. The building swayed toward her as she began to back up. She was on the ground crawling back. There was no way she’d get out of the way before it fell. She turned to Bec, maybe to say ‘goodbye’ or ‘I love you’ to her trusty canine only to find him gone, running down the hill into the woods. Her face broke into tears when she realized she would die alone. The roof caved into the building and the rubble rained down and beat her till half the structure was destroyed. By the time the ‘quake was over, she was dead. The police officers asked how I knew all this, everyone does. I always tell them the same god damn answer. ‘I watched it fucking happen when I was trying to get to her. I WATCHED HER DIE!’

“-ve. Dave? Come on, come back. We’re here”, a warm hand gently shook my shoulder. Where am I?

 

“Gam? What jus-”, He didn’t let me finish. The tall blonde just pulled me into a hug, if anything makes me snap when I panic it's physical contact. But with Gamzee I felt safe, calm, loved. I held him tight. As if I would break if I let go.

We stayed like that until his phone started to ring. He jerked and looked at me, searching my eyes for any sign of sadness or confusion I’m sure of it. After a moment he answered his phone and leaned back into his own seat, not letting go of my hand for a second. I stared ahead at my large pinkish-orange home, vaguely listening to Gamzee’s call. As soon as he hung up he slouched down into the seat. 

“Hey”, god my voice sounds so fragile right now, “Would you like to come in? Get some apple juice, warm up a bit, maybe play Brawlhalla?” He looked at the phone in his hand, to me, then to the house. For a moment I thought he’d say he needed to leave.

“Sure. I don’t think I wanna leave ya right now anyway”, he smiled as he sent a quick text to someone whom I assume was the person he talked with a few moments ago.

I pray to any god listening ‘please let Dirk and Jake be asleep, or at least just watching TV’ as I opened the door. I stepped inside and heard no pornographic moans, we might be in the clear. I walked further in. Slowly, I made my way to the living room. That is when shit hit the fucking fan.

I saw nothing. I HEARD nothing. I thought there was nothing. Oh, how very wrong I was. 

As I stepped around the large orange sofa to turn on the PS4 I froze. There, on the floor, in front of the couch, my god damn brother. On his fucking back getting his brains fucked out. MAKING NO NOISE. 

“I fucking hate both of you” I mumbled as I pushed Gamzee out of there and up the stairs as fast as I could. In my rush, I think I heard Dirk scream something along the lines of and I quote ‘JAAAKE’ 

I hate him.


	3. welcome to Vantas side of town

Welcome to Vantas side of town fuckers. Currently, I am watching two complete idiots fight over me. Not romantically, well Eridan probably is, but Sollux is fighting in more of a “keep your hands off my roommate” kind of way. Now, this is quite confusing, right? 

Ok, so 1: Eridan over here, his soulmate has… passed, so he’s kinda ‘free to date’ whoever he’d like(not like it’d work out) which brings me to 2: my soulmate Ja-J-...Harley has also passed. So around a year ago (3 years after she di-passed) He asked me out to coffee, and from there I guess we’re dating now. The one difficulty is that my roomie hates him. 

So right now they’re pissed at each other over something stupid and I’m sitting on the couch trying my very fucking best to keep Sollux losing his shit. But, with Eridan riling him up it's not working very well. As long as I can keep him from- “Besa mi culo, puto” -K here we go.)

“Sollux”, I got up and stepped in between my two the two fucktards I call (I dunno friends I guess?) facing the angry latino, ”Sollux you need to chill, and you”, I spun and faced the Irish dork, “need to go before he explodes in a ball of Spanish rage.” He was still pissed, I could see it in his eyes, but he sighed. 

“Fine Kar’ only cause ye said he’s gonna go off it if I stay.” , He walked over to me. The hipster leaned down to kiss my forehead and I heard a loud growl behind me. His eyes flickered up and anger shot across his eyes before he rerouted his kiss. Purely to make Sollux mad. Eridan stood (because I am not proud to admit he is taller than me) and smirked at Sollux before haughtily stalking out of our apartment. Once he had left Sollux scoffed.

“I thtill can’t believe you went and thaid yeth.”, Surprisingly Sollux can speak perfect Spanish but that lisp sure does a number on his English,” tho what do you want for dinner? Mcdonaldth or Mexican?”

“You know fuck you, my choices are mine to make whether you like it or not”, as much as I ‘love’ that snarky asshole, he can really be a snarky asshole, ” And we’re eating at the Mexican place down the street.” 

He groaned, “Are you theriouth! No one there thpeaksth English”, I smiled. He sounds like he hates it but trust me anytime he can speak Spanish it makes him happier.

“It's your ‘punishment’ for stealing my blanket last night”, air quotes around punishment,” Now come on. Out the door Captor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had an ok dinner. When Sollux said no one speaks English, he meant it. But I knew that we go there all the time. After that he decided to shove me in his car and go driving into the mountains, I knew where we were off to but he could have at least said something. He instead opted for blasting a CD Roxy got him last year.

I hated this road. It's the only way up to the fuckary that is Dave Strider, but that's not why I'm currently inside my sweater. I jolted as I felt the black & yellow barracuda speed up. It's over there, I know it is. I tucked deeper into my sweater. 

Sollux slowed down after about 6 minutes and stopped completely not soon after that. He turned the speakers down as I stuck my head out of my sweater and I thought he was going to say something but he just looked at me through those idiotic gaming glasses. I took a deep breath and nodded. He did a small nod back and turned off his car. 

We walked up to the door as Sollux looked for his key. Once he found it he knocked and unlocked the door. And sometimes I wonder why Roxy insisted on giving him a key. When he saw the scene at the table he slinked down the hallway to Roxy’s room. Leaving me with Dirk pinning Jake to the dining table and furiously kissing him. I rolled my eyes, I've known this family too long to be affected by this. (It was funny how dave still turns into a tomato) I tapped my foot on the tiles, nothing. I coughed into my fist, nothing. I got closer and yanked on Dirks shirt, there we go. His lips were red and he was clearly out of breath but he still decided to ignore that. 

“Sup Vantas”, God I hate his accent. It's so much thicker than Daves and I'd be lying if I said it didn’t send a shiver down my spine, so yeah, it's terrible, ”Dave’s in his room. But he’s got sum com’pny so careful” 

“Thanks”, I looked at the table where Jake was lying staring at the ceiling panting, “See ya English” I walked up the stairs left of them as quick as I could. I thought about what the older Strider had said. Dave has company? Since when? I shrugged, once I got to his door I knocked. Because I am a polite fucking person. But the person who opened the door was not Dave on any level. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yo, Gam you been standin here fer like a minute, who is at ma gad damn door” ,He looked at me and red met green for the first time in what felt like years. He’s been more angry at me for agreeing to be Eridans whatever-the-fuck than Sollux. I haven’t spoken to him in more than two months. I felt tears prick my eyes. Slowly I walked forward and hit my head against Dave’s chest. I felt him jolt as I went to hug him but he put an arm around my back. I heard Gamzee’s hushed voice telling Dave something and I realized something. Why the fuck is Gamzee here?

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like an explanation of family trees, relationships, and/or anything else please ask.


End file.
